


Honda's House of Pleasures

by lilac_red



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1900s era, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Geisha, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Human Trafficking, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Stockholm Syndrome, Yoshiwara Red Light District, child trafficking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilac_red/pseuds/lilac_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the era of the 1945 in Japan's Red Light District, (secret) detective Amelia Jones and her brother Matthew arrive to Japan in order to look for a client's missing sister under the guise of a foreign human trafficker selling off his slave to the only sex house that takes in foreign women and makes them into more than merely lowly yujo (play women).</p><p>Amelia's brilliant plan is to disguise herself as a servant, find the guys sister, have Mattie rescue them from wherever the hell they may be at the time, and get to the boat that leaves exactly at 1 on docks before the owner Honda Kiku sends in the funny dudes with the sharp swords after them. It's all easier said then done especially when the American didn't take into account the beautifully, erotic (and did she forget to mention famous?) geisha, "Alice", not only driving a stake through her plans but an arrow through Amelia's heart?</p><p>And what's up with the owner and his overprotective nature when it comes to the slave he himself calls "worthless"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

Alice moved to the center of her room, emitting, what the American dubbed, as an implausible grace no human should have the ability to express when walking less than three feet! The small blonde relaxed her arms to her sides allowing the vibrant red haori to slip off, exposing her form to be both slender and full in all the right areas. She let her hair down from its ridiculously gaudy style accentuated by the tortoise shell pins "Would you mind helping me, love?" With her back still facing Amelia, Alice held pushed her long strands of wheat-colored hair to the side, exposing the large ribbon-like obi, "It's the most troublesome part of this outfit, not to mention tiresome when the person wearing it tries to take it off, and it's getting harder to breathe for me."

The American could feel her face warming up. _What the hell is the matter with you, Amelia! She's technically a (FEMALE) prostitute! Remember your priorities!_ Shaking her head before audibly swallowing, she moved to undo the bow.

Alice was right, it took the American fifteen minutes to untie the thing, but she didn't complain as the material as well as Alice's kimono slipped seductively-slow down her body. Thankfully (sadly), she still had a thin layer of white robes on clinging underneath.

Going back to their original places around the small table on the ground, the American couldn't help but be entranced at the green-eyed, blonde beauty who gently propped her arms upon its wooden surface and placed her chin underneath thin-porcelain fingers. A sweet smile began to blossom on her doll-like face making the creases along her green irises show but not unpleasantly. Amelia found it difficult to will her eyes away from the intimate parts of looking at "Alice."

With a bell like voice and mirthful eyes the geisha asked, "Now then, will you tell me the real reason why you want to work at Honda's as some foreign bitch?"


	2. Chapter 2

"When was the last time you saw your sister, Mister... Fernandez? Carriedo? Uh..." The blonde wasn't sure which name to use for the client sitting across from her and her brother.

"It's both, Fernandez-Carriedo, but you can just call me Antonio," said man weakly smiled at the young woman while his companion rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen.

"Okay, cool!" Amelia grinned at the sudden formal-less manner Antonio was now using.

Matthew merely rolled his eyes before continuing his sister's question, "So Antonio, when and where was the last time you saw," He looked at the birth certificate in his hand, "Isabella?"

The man from before came back with a tray of drinks and small sandwiches that the American girl couldn't stop herself from eating while Antonio began to explain his story.

"Seven years ago when we still lived in California."

Amelia just about died with a piece of meat getting stuck on her throat but thankfully, Matthew was there to slap her gently on the back, "During the war?" she hacked.

"Si," Antonio's face suddenly turned grave, "she had been whining about not being able to go to her friends house and I just didn't have the patience to deal with her complaining so I--I let her," his shoulders shook,"I let her go unattended in the fucking city of Los Angeles where all those soldiers and perverts hanging around, just waiting to pick up a child to... to-"

The twenty-seven year old broke down and buried his sobbing face in the chest of his partner who gently rubbed his back while holding in tears himself.

"... We're sorry," Matthew whispered as he looked at the ground giving his condolences to the man who just wanted closure about his missing sibling.

The man comforting Antonio stopped his movements and scowled at the two, "If you're sorry, then did you find anything useful that can tell us where Isabella might be and if she's alive?" He spat and Amelia had to contain herself from not rebutting as Matthew placed a firm hand on her shoulder and shook his head "no".

But Amelia "hmphed" quietly and began to explain their findings, "As a matter-of-fact, we did. Turns out that the day Isabella was kidnapped, a cargo ship set for Hawaii was leaving the same night. The intel we got from the other side said that very ship had some "special merchandise" to transport to the Island." 

"What do you mean by "special"?" Lovino was sure he was going to regret but they had to know.

"Children, as in child trafficking," Antonio wailed, Lovino paled, and Matthew hit the girl on the side of her head for not letting the matter down gently.

He swallowed thickly, "What else?"

Matthew answered from there, "when the ship arrived in February in 1939, the children, we believe, were boarded onto the Pan Am's cargo carrier-"

"The Pan Am? The plane?" the man asked incredulously.

Amelia nodded as did Matthew, "And flew to Hong Kong. During that particular flight many employees and passengers reported food being stolen, constant thumping noises coming from behind, and scary looking men guarding the cargo's door."

Amelia continued," From there, the trail runs cold that is until December of 1941 when Japan took control of Hong Kong."

Both men stiffened at the change in the females voice, knowing she was hinting on what was about to be said next was solely up to them to hear and they did need to hear. So the American spoke again, "As you might have guessed already, Hong Kong was pressured with the rest of China and Korea to hand over women for the satisfaction of their soldiers back at home and rumors about foreigners being sent in was also accepted."

The twenty-seven year old unwound himself from the slightly small man and looked straight at the blonde siblings, his eyes were bloodshot and his face marked with wet streaks. His bottom lip threatened to collapse into another sob as he willed himself to say, "Y-You're saying that my s-sister might be in-in-"

"She might be a fucking whore in Japan?! How the fuck are you going to find her then!"

"That's the fun part," Amelia grinned as she looked at her brother and tossed up her hands in excitement, "Mattie, we're going to Japan!"


End file.
